


Snow Hunter

by SandeonBuisle



Series: Elemental [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pokemon As Animals, Pokemon Death, Short One Shot, people vs pokemon, people with pokemon powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandeonBuisle/pseuds/SandeonBuisle
Summary: In the snowy forest, hunters have to contend with both their prey, and other predators.
Series: Elemental [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Snow Hunter

Shilgiya carefully tracked her prey, her feet not braking through the thick layer of snow covering the forest floor. She clutched her bow in a glove-covered hand, eyes struggling to see through the blizzard. Fortunately, her prey was large and heavy, bulldozing through the snow and leaving a sizeable path for her to follow, although she hoped to find it before the weather wiped it clear.

Eventually, she caught sight of the large mound of brown fur that was her quarry, digging through the frozen earth and snow in search of food. Calming her breathing despite her fatigue, she raised her bow and pulled back the string, aiming an imaginary arrow at the Piloswine’s flank. By the time the string reached her eye, her breathing had steadied and the arrow was no longer imaginary, the glistening ice forming from her magic and the flying snow, before being sent flying at her target like any normal arrow. She hit her mark, the arrow burying itself deep in the creature’s shaggy buttocks, grabbing its attention and angering it. She turned and ran as it started charging at her, sending snow flying from its path. She was faster than it, especially since it had to charge through the heavy snows while she could ran atop it, and soon she had formed a sizeable gap. Bending down, she thrust a hand into the snow, using her magic to compress it into the shape of an arrow of pure ice, before righting herself and taking aim at her still charging prey. She had limited time, and creating an arrow from existing snow was much faster, but even so she had rushed it and-

Her second shot buried itself in the Piloswine’s side, instead of the eye she had been aiming at, thrown off by the wind and the shoddy job she’d done on the fletching- they were always the hardest, for ice did not like being rough like the fletching needed to be. It gave an enraged howl, and she started running again, widening the gap that had closed while she took her shot, giving herself more room this time as she stopped, plunging her hand into the snow to form her third arrow. This one hit its mark, burying itself deep in the Pokémon’s brain through its eye. It collapsed into the snow as it died, its lifeblood staining the snow splattering about a deep crimson.

Taking out a long leather cord, Shilgiya condensed the snow in front of the Piloswine into a smooth sheet of ice, both ends of the leather cord encased in one end of it. Next came the part she hated most- the laborious task of getting the Piloswine onto the sled. Despite her fondest wishes, creating the sled beneath the carcass doesn’t work, the sled either getting stuck in the snow, or her prize slipping off of it the moment she started moving. So she had to push the Piloswine, which weighed almost as much as she did, onto the sled. Once that was done, she started dragging it home, keeping a wary eye open for anything that might try to steal her hard won prize.  
Her vigilance was rewarded, as less than an hour into her return trip she was forced to let go of the cord and roll forward, narrowly avoiding the claws that sliced through where she had been. She came back up to her feet, shaking the snow out of her hair and clutching a newly-formed dagger of ice, to glare at her attacker. A Sneasel, standing between her and the Piloswine carcass in a ready stance, its feet and arms spread out, claws splayed, daring her to come and try to drive it off. A distraction.

Another Sneasel dashed at her from the side, claws grazing her arm and drawing blood as she tried to dodge too late. Her own counterattack with her dagger missing completely. The cut wasn’t deep, but if it weren’t for her gift, it would be much worse- frostbite from a Sneasel claw had cost many their limbs and many more their lives. The second Sneasel stopped off to her side, not quite on opposite sides from the first, making short and stout triangle with the three of them, which meant that the third would come from…

She whirled around at the first sound of disturbed snow, managing to bury her knife in her attacker’s shoulder as white hot pain erupted from her injured shoulder. She drew upon her gift, making the knife in her hand grow colder as she drained its heat, funnelling it towards the injuries exposed to the cold air. The Sneasel’s arms came to grasp loosely at her arm as the blood pouring from the wound slowed as it froze. While Sneasel were resistant to the cold, as creatures of Ice themselves, they were not immune. Movement from the corner of her eye made her let go, throwing herself away from the injured Pokémon and into the snow, coming up holding another knife. The Sneasel’s two friends came to its aid, supporting it before it could collapse into the snow. They gave her a dark look before retreating, taking their injured with them.

Shilgiya refused to let her guard down, freezing her knife’s handle around another leather cord and wrapping it around her wrist. She kept her vigilance up until she arrived back at the collection of igloos she called home.


End file.
